Demonic, Shall He Become
by Jubilee1
Summary: The descent of Link's fall into insanity and the symbolism of which defines the psyche of his discoveries of who he really is.
1. Untouched, Savored

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or its trademarks. Nintendo legally owns all that, I am simply borrowing some characters and their terms.  
  
  
Note: This has been my first start in Zelda fanfics since 2 years back. I personally believe I've become a better writer. Because, believe me, back then I was absolutely horrid! I hope you enjoy reading this, and I promise you, it will become much more interesting than the first chapter, which just starts things off in explanation of Link's predicament. I hope you enjoy, once again, because I do enjoy writing for you. =)  
  
  
**Demonic, Shall He Become**  
Chapter 1 - Untouched, Savored  
  
  
This sky is nameless... I wonder how many non existent gods throne themselves up there... How many that decide my fate, or who have been a part of my past. I don't know what is anymore. What has anything meant? What does anything mean? There are no answers in the sky, no constellation that would requite my thirst no know, to let my questioning be acknowledged.  
"Well, Link, what do _you_ want?"  
Funny how I am asking myself this. What do I want? I remember that... From my dream... By gods, I suppose, what I want is to be happy. Haven't I always been? Haven't I always been doing what I want?  
No.  
This realization was a first. Backing away from the window, noticing the dust that had gathered on my elbows from the sill, shaking my head, taking note of how my hair unevenly dealt with the movement. It has always been what everyone else wants. Destiny, they call it. My life or nothing. My risks or the end of it all. Right? No, what am I talking about. I did it because I knew I had to. I did it because I love Zelda.  
I did it because I love her? Because I love her.  
Now that question hit me like something so new. I had never considered it before. What was love? I had always been told I was to love Zelda. But how had I gotten that idea? Did I love her? I really don't know.  
"Link?" voice breaking my own silent concentration hit me. Immediately I knew it was Zelda's, speak of the devil herself. She was standing at the door, nothing but a lacy nightgown covered her, I could see through to her body. Her hair let down in a golden waterfall along her shoulders and back, little wisps across her face which shrouded angelic blue eyes.... those same faint lips parted with my name escaped from them. I was quiet, I didn't want to respond to her. I just wanted her to look at me. See if she could figure it out. I was questioning my love for her. I was questioning my reason. I wanted her to see me, hero or not, but to see the frustration in my eyes and my stance. Of course, she's always been blind to most things.  
"Link... do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" I could see the sultry look wash over her face, it wasn't a question, it was a statement as she slipped off her gown and revealed the expectancy of her feminine curves, her female mind, her lust for when I wasn't saving her or Hyrule. I was still. I was refusing to move as she walked up to me. I don't know why but I was noticing details on her I hadn't bothered to look for ever. The way her skin was so white that shadows on her looked like bruises, how her womanly flesh was so pressured at different angles when moving... The way she looked made me sick, it was making me nervous. I can't explain now how I just wanted to vomit when she kissed me... I was going insane, how her tongue was in my mouth and her hands on my waist and her breath hot on my face... Gods of Hyrule, I wanted to kill her! But I do remember leaving the room, tearing away from her without saying a word, but looking back over my shoulder as I crossed the threshold and saw her eyes lightened, her mouth slack, her hands attempting to cover her exposed breasts, like this was my last invitation. Feel sorry for me! She was basically screaming. I just left the castle and out into the night, waiting for empty fields and space... oh how much space I needed right now.  
  


* * * *  
  


Just a few minutes I ago I think I was expected to make love with my supposed lover. How those words fit together so lovely. So perfectly and planned. I spat out on the ground, Epona lifted her head from grazing slightly just to make sure that gesture wasn't anything to forewarn danger. Her large eyes seeming wet from the reflection of the moon, the comforting sound of her tearing grass from its roots. Now if I could love anyone, I would choose my horse over my fiancee princess. I smiled at my little proclamation and settled down against Epona's left hind leg. She snorted and shook out her mane but went back to eating.  
"You know horse...." I started. Epona ignored me, of course, and I began to think it was foolish of me to talk to her, she couldn't understand. Then I thought maybe she did, spiritually. What reason have I not to talk anyway?  
"Tonight I had a dream," my voice had come out different, it actually sounded sensual. I didn't know what to think of that. Just the thought of remembering what happened in my dream made me feel longing to be in it again.  
"I just... remember Him, that's all. How he made me feel and that he was burning to the touch..." I stopped, bittersweet as it was, I felt a sudden stillness envelope the surroundings. Clouds that were cloaking the moon now dispersed and the sky seemed brighter, though watching and listening.  
"He was my reflection... He was me, I think. Yet he wasn't, there was a darkness that clung to him as he touched me. I remember I felt much weaker, more afraid yet totally submissive to him, looking into his eyes, yet not returning his gaze..." I refused to talk aloud as I suddenly recalled exactly what I had loved so much about the dream... that he had kissed me. Pictures of his hand on my face, his mouth on mine, the taste of fire and mercury and power was all that I felt and experienced when he communicated to me through his actions. I felt at that moment, whole.  
I sat in perfect stillness, a harmony all of myself as my thoughts became the only thing I was conscious of. Until Epona, in blind fear, cried a shrill neigh her head and neck tossing as she whipped around, sweat already flying from her hide as she spun and galloped off, her hoofbeats thunder in my head as I rolled over from being kicked. My head felt swollen, and the familiar taste of blood crept into my mouth. I cursed and hoisted myself up, dizzy but in need to get home. Hell only knows what scared the wits out of Epona... I ran then, just knowing I probably didn't want to be around to what did.  
  
  
To be continued.  
  



	2. The Passion of Death

_After thought and finally being inspired, I'm presenting to you chapter two where we take you to a little turning point to quicken the pace of the story. I hope you enjoy reading once again and you do know how much authors like their "read and reviews" so please make sure to do that. I'll return the favor. So, without further rambling, I present the second chapter of the installment.  
  
_Disclaimer: Nintendo legally owns The Legend of Zelda.  
  
**Demonic, Shall He Become**  
Chapter 2 - The Passion of Death  
  
    _I'm here again. The same dream. The same place, but where's the same feeling? _Link's thoughts ran lightly as his first words for the dream broke free from his mind and sloshed around in his head like something thick and unable to process. His body was a once sleeping heap of hot flesh, his chest bare from the absence of his shirt but he still maintained his leather pants, which were growing uncomfortable from the tight pulsation they now left in his thighs. Where he lay was what seemed a dungeon; darkness was the consumption and any welcoming light, which crept under the cracks of the door which was a good ten feet away, was craved hungrily to show presence in the lonely room. It was dry atleast and Link rolled off the pathetic little bed which consisted of a pile of hay and rug, and no doubt infested with parasitic insects. There was nothing he felt he could do but just stand there. And wait. For what was coming was what he was secretly, and almost guiltily, hoping for. When he had the last dream, all of this had happened before. And shortly after He had come. Walking right through the door, his silhouette a mirror of what Link knew as himself. Him bringing the atmosphere of somewhere far away from what lie now. The drug that erased the consciousness of wanting reason and peace. With this new Him, Link gave in to forgetting all about Hyrule, memories, and duty. He was overwhelmed with forgetting about his princess.   
_This dark reflection is all I want, all I want to know_, carnal became his desire, as his darker twin caught him, offguard and willing, into his arms in an embrace that sent Link's mind into a dull whir. Link could feel His hands cupping around his face, the hot breath on his lips, the horrible yet delicious hesitation, the uttered words, "I promise you eternity without love ever again if you give in." There was nothing after that, just a stillness, a fracture to Link's longing of the awaited kiss.  
    "I don't care!" came Link's shuddered reply. And yes! Those lips, sweet with poisonous words that could only be communicated through His subtle sign language. And the massage of His tongue in his mouth and yes, feeling the falter in his own being. The desire to submit! Electricity was the closest Link could now come to describing the feeling of His hands now running up his back, Link tearing his mouth away and throwing back his head to cry and fall to his knees, knowing there was no way out now as His laughter descended quietly and piteously as he knelt down again and kissed Link's neck, the hint of tongue like hot fruit on the skin and another hand draping Link's stomach as it shivered from the aftermath of tears and reaction.  
    "Wake now, Hero!"  
    Link was torn from his dream, and thrown back into reality as he snapped as quickly as possible to attention. His surroundings were of the fields of Hyrule, daylight was cracking over the horizon like the spilling of wine from its goblet, just leaking over the landscape. His head began its neutral throb as he quickly came to remember of what had happened last. Epona frightened... kicking him in the head... he had been bleeding... he must have passed out while trying to get back to the castle.... He cursed himself silently. He was in no position to fight if that was the need for whoever had awakened him. His vision was blotted and hazy as he tried to clear his accuracy. _Oh Goddesses! What the hell am I to do?_ He spun around, the moist dewed grass a slick underfoot as Link groped for his sword and yanked it out, it feeling a little heavier than usual. He met his foe, a man. His stance was a warning that he was on guard but not exactly about to attack. Link looked over him: Some kind of Sheikahn clothing; skin tight blue outfit, with white symbols painted sparingly along it. And a white hood draped along his shoulders like an animal and along the majority of his face, only hinting a glimpse of one red eye, intensely focused, and his pale blonde hair, which hung midway along the side of his hidden cheek. This was an ancient race warrior, Link thought. He gripped his sword tighter, hoping he really wouldn't have to fight him. He wasn't in a state to do so right now.  
    "I do not wish to fight you now," the Sheikah said. Surprisingly his voice was young, almost subtly feminine and very smooth and warm as brandy. Link relieved, dropped his sword and felt all his built up anxiety drop off him like a heavy blanket, but his tensed body spasmed from the lack of real rest or nourishment from his loss of blood.   
    "I see you're in no earthly state to fight me anyway," he said again, his eye darting from down to up, looking over the weary Link. His arms crossed against his chest as he chuckled and stepped forward, dangerously close.   
    "You can address me as Sheik, I won't take any other name than that," he whispered, his voice very low Link had to take effort to pick it up.  
    "Fair is fair," Link replied. "My name is Link. I will answer to no other name as well."  
    "Feh," Sheik spat. "I see you're 'Hero of Time' though, or is that more of a title you don't want to wear?" Link stepped back nervously. Then a flush of anger grew on him.  
    "What nerve do you have anyway?" Link recoiled. Sheik gave no answer. Link didn't feel the need to sit in the silence. He picked up his sword, turned his back on Sheik without another word and managed to walk the rest of the way back to the castle by his willpower alone.  


* * * *  


    "The castle is under attack Link!" Zelda's shrieks brought a wave of nausea and hysteria. "Do something, please! It's Gannondorf, he's back! Please do something!" Her tears and her body crashing against Link's heightened Link's anger. He could feel her fingers digging in his chest through his shirt. Her body shuddering and quaking with fear. All he could was stand there momentarily as her pleas became a terrified scream as she say there was no reaction coming from him.   
    "Link! What are you doing??!" she was yanking now at the sleeves of his shirt and trying to drag him into the Town Courtyard where a wave of screams and raw fear seemed to carry itself on the backs of demonic wings that poisoned ears to whoever could hear them. Death was that syringe sound, piercing hearts and ears and souls down to their instinctual thoughts.  
    "We can't just stay here! Come on! You have to do something!" Zelda was begging on her knees now, her crumpled figure crying a shallow empty sound as her words pleaded with Link who kept his stare ahead, concentrating on the sound of those cries that were being slaughtered. He was expected to do something about it. He always was. So therefore, was he the one responsible for those deaths? Was he the real one that could hold the power of decision on who lived or not simply by refusing to save the town?  
    "LINK PLEASE!!!" Zelda threw herself against Link now, causing both of them to tumble to the ground, dust billowing up into the air, catching the voices of the mass. A rage filled Link as he was now convinced he did have that power and he was sick of choosing the path of saving those who meant nothing to him, who did nothing for him but constantly put him in danger! He was expected to save their meaningless lives?? No. Not this time.   
    "Link, you're supposed to protect me!" Zelda gave her final cry as she wrapped her arms around her prince and prayed that he would hear her and answer.  
    "Save you!! Save you!?!" he rose up throwing Zelda off of him with as much force as he could register. Her delicate frame flew effortlessly away from him, but crashing in a mess onto the ground again. Her pale arms bloodied now from the cuts and scrapes enforced from the throw. Her face lifting up to look at Link red and swollen, dirt and tears staining her cheeks and a grasping of fear that enveloped her whole as she realized that the worst had come to Link.   
    "Princess!" Link growled, unsheathing his sword and raising it above his head, the arch of his back, the stature of his arms grasping and holding that sword as if it were one part of him, and the spring about to be set loose from the position, to slice forth and deal the final blow to Zelda; a lamb, the prey.   
    "I set myself free from you!!" his scream rang in her head as she attempted her flee from the oncoming sword. She stumbled back and got to her feet as she heard the clang of metal against the thud of earth roar from behind her. She was running, running out of breath, of time... and the sound of Link's footsteps following her right into the Town Center where Gannondorf was wreaking his own havoc. But her blind fear lead her into what she saw as the lesser danger, the most that hurt least. Something she understood, whereas the serpent following her, she knew nothing about.  
  
To be continued.  



	3. Anatomy of Love

_Damn, it's been a while since I last wrote a chapter... I'm way too lazy. Well, here's my efforts for chapter three. And a personal thanks to all the reviews and advice I received! =) I really appreciate it. Well, enjoy._  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo has copyrights.  
  
**Demonic, Shall He Become**  
Chapter 3 - Anatomy of Love  
  
All through my years: Those ten I lived in naivety; young mind sugared with the finite idea that what I lived was a game and love was so easy to give out, because what I think of as love now was so very different from what I felt as a child, back then, I believe love was living without the years, without time. Back then I could believe in forever. For ten years. And then, the seven years were stolen. I think everyone is taught to believe time is the only definite thing, in this universe. Nothing else might be real, but time was. And that it is precious. It is crucial. And, I believe that with all my mind. I suppose I've always had a resentment to the royal family, to my own fate, for stealing _seven years_ from me! To take it away, as though what I even wanted to feel and to learn through that time... really did mean nothing. And now, I am merely 21, and during those four years, after the encasement of Ganondorf the first time, I learned quickly what I had missed for seven years. This was supposed to be peace. I wasn't supposed to be raging inside my own head, becoming a different person! A different being all together! I knew what death was, I knew the death of a body, of a spirit, of a belief! I knew that it would originate with lies; both beautiful and filthy.   
I would spend my free days, without the princess or petty towns' problems, out in the fields, sometimes in the water at Hylia. There would be so much life. Insects in the grass, the sun reflecting off their shell-like backs, and I watching, so very carefully, as they made their ways: eating, walking or flying to places, being killed, killing, and dying... But it was never for certain, could I sustain that they thought. _They cannot think! They have no self-awareness! No pain! These are the true ignorant, the falseness of life..._ This would upset me so much, I'd cry and realize that I truly was alone, there was no one else... And the solitude of thought would drive me insanely angry, pitiful... I'd beg these insects, these creatures that knew nothing of what happened around them; these machines, to please listen, to please think! Just let me know that loneliness isn't forever. To let my forever moment come to an end. But I think I always truly knew, that when their stone-like exoskeletons broke open, to reveal the venomously beautiful, yet pathetically delicate, wings that lifted their tiny bodies to other destinations they did not know, I felt a piece of me leave with them...  
  


* * * *  
  


Now here was the only peace I ever felt. Drifting through deep silence and the dream-tinted world of what being underwater was like. I wouldn't have to see clearly, I wouldn't have to hear distinctly, and I don't even have to breathe. But alas, I was lying to myself sweetly. Even water couldn't stop my heart and mind from thinking.  
_Blood. And the biggest sensation. It's like a spider web, I'm caught in my own body's fluid - sticky and reeking of dead cells... of metal. Red red brown. Deep crimson. And the burning of anything else I could see: my home, my town, a giant mass of flames and hate that floated in the air; its wicked mouth consuming and constricting the air, devouring what you are trying to breathe. As soon as I had set foot in the town, I was knocked off my feet, and in my weak state of rage, I struggled; a fish on a hook. Jumping back up, forgetting my dropped sword, and charging, just craving a target. Anything would do. And then the splash of blood pelting my face. War paint I was opposing, but I wore it still.  
"Link," His voice... My heart stopping... "It's about time the fucking hero arrived on the scene!" Laughter that resembles the darkest parts of the human, this is pure cruelty. A hand grabs my chin, forceful gestures that suggest his rightful dominance and a desire in me to succumb and carry his will on every part of me. I want to give in. I want him to kill me.  
"What's this? The hero is pussing out on me," Ganondorf growls, the heat of his body is melting me. No more holding my chin, he's just lifting me up by the neck, a horrible strain, but I can't concentrate on the pain or the lack of air, all I know is him. I can hear Zelda's muffled sobs... He must have her... I hope he kills her, I hope he kills this whole damn world. Oh God, kill me.  
"You're being a disappointment," his voice is lowered. I can spare the efforts of opening my eyes and see his face, confused... His hard features chiseled and clueless. I can't keep my eyes opened any longer. And the feeling of his tongue against my cheek... My eyes are forcing themselves open. And again, a cruel face suggesting the hints of knowing what he did all too well. A grin that tells me more than one thing. I'm dropped and the world is spinning, and I don't know where I am or what just happened. Then darkness is my welcomed companion...  
_All of this memory flashed at me in only a short time. I felt as though I was bruised inside, he must have carved into the interior of my body, written deeply in my blood that he would see me again. And I was afraid. Terribly afraid.  
I swam upwards to the outside of my cage, outside of the lake. I needed air, whether I liked it or not. But... once I saw the surface of the breaking point of water and sky, I felt the stagnant pit of my internal wound begin to gape. I didn't want to break the surface of the water. It would suddenly break me, I would be outside again.   
_I'm going insane. That is ridiculous!_ I just swim up, feel the dry coolness of air whirl against wet skin and swim to the isle in the center of the lake. I feel like a ghost as I clamber out of the water, drifting without an edge to reality, as though my mind's haze is the net I depend on. I cannot recall how long I was like that, before Sheik appeared.  
"Is this your way of dealing with terror, Hero of Time?" this voice is cold water on my face. Reality becomes the sharp knife at my throat.  
"What the hell do you want?" this is my first instinctive outburst. Foolish me.  
"...." Though I can only see one eye of his, his eyebrow draws hard, showing a look of hurt almost. "Such words, and tone of voice..." I wince at the frailty of his voice.  
"I'm sorry," at the release of those words that seep from my tired mouth, I realize how tense I had been. It felt so nice to drop my shoulders, to let my legs collapse at the knees and just sit and look up at a pretty boy. I heard a sigh pout out from behind his mask, he too sat down, crossed legs, and stared ahead at me. I laid back and stared at the sky. The sun felt like it burned holes at the other side of my skull and I turned away from the sky, looking out across the lake, watching Epona on the opposite bank grazing; the gentle swish of her tail against her shivering flank. Her head tossed and faint whinny graced my ears, a sound I loved more than anything, if love is a word I'm allowed to use. Even though that sound brought a small hint of happiness upon me, I couldn't bring myself to smile.   
"Do you know why Ganondorf is back?" Sheik broke my moment of happiness. My attention caught onto him and the swaying memories pinched in my head. I sighed.  
"No, why would I?" all I could reply. Sheik coughed and crawled over by me and laid against me, he was uncomfortably close to me, his face almost touching mine. Before I could think of decency, I rolled away and jumped up, confusion staining my face evidently, for Sheik laughed and shrugged and waved to me to sit back down.   
"I'm very sorry," he began to apologize. "I didn't realize you felt discomfort in the closeness of people. I wouldn't have guessed judging from your dreams..." Now what he had just said set an alarm off in me. This was a reaction I couldn't define, I felt betrayed somehow, ashamed, and afraid of his personal judgment.  
"My God... how do you... how you do know??!!" What if this was the saint from my dream? My demi-self? The angel... I was being foolish. Silence painted the distance between us. The shimmering surface of the lake, caught reflections off of our still bodies. When Sheik didn't reply, my mind wandered to the tranquility of prismatic colored fish, gliding within the water and an urge of dire need to dive into Lake Hylia, just forget this Sheikah's intrusion. But he stepped forward, movements gentle like a doe, and managed to hold my hand without me really realizing it until it happened. And I swear I remembered him, just the feeling that had been stirred.  
Now yes, Sheik was from my dreams.  
And along with the answer, came the greatest feeling of love and dread.  
  
To be continued.  



	4. Stood the Devil in His Circle

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda no Densetsu.  
  
Note: I hope this chapter doesn't result in flames or too much traumatizing shock. It probably won't, but I just had to put my expectations in... Well, this chapter includes horrible, _horrible _violence! So for those who do not care for this material, you don't have to read it to follow with the story... Well, actually, you do, I think. It is the final installment in this story, plus it concludes with Link's mental state. Thank you for reading so far...   
  
**Demonic, Shall He Become**  
Chapter 4 - Stood the Devil in His Circle  
  
    "COME OUT! COME OUT NOW!" Blood was like Link's new skin. It was plastered to his face, his bared chest, along his arms... Tiny gnats had glued themselves to the feast that the blonde faery had prepared, had constructed. Through his slashing movements, Link plunged his crazed body, blood coated and glittering a dull brown in the last bit of light the sun was crying out before sunset; it's nocturnal grave.  
    "Please... please, show yourself, please come back to me..." his small voice was broken, was faded. His sobs choked midway through that grand throat, that was now made of paper... Link was returning to the water, he wanted to return to his lover, he knew he must be here. Because after the death of the fake love, Link now heard, singing softly upon the air, a voice that called out to him with pretentious meaning - so soft a voice that he held deep inside him, promising him now he would be able to return once again to his dark half, the someone he loved. The voice, the specter, the predator from his dreams was calling, was calling... was leading, was promising, was seducing for the final time before reunion.  
    Link lost his footing, he slipped forward, his body cascading beneath the water, it enveloped him like the embrace of Himself... Chips of the dry blood rushed off his body, the water prying them away as Link swam forward, designating his final power to his destination: the ambrosia he had always been looking and living for, he was convinced. Though water may be the savior of life, giving and replenishing, it yet takes life too. Water seep quickly into Link's lungs as his desperation and carelessness summoned it into his mouth. Convulsion as his body twisted and flailed, forgetting about the surface where air would be, there was no use: his mind was drowned and the poison that lurked there only thought of Him... Yet as he felt himself sinking, the bottom of the lake screaming out for him, for his body, his life, darkness creeping around upward to claim him like worms and snakes, Link remembered Sheik's betrayal, the sacrifice Link then committed... These images sunk their fangs into his thoughts as his control went motionless... Was this what he was really running from or to?  
  


* * * *  
  


    Sheik seemed to grow over me. His touch is like a mother's... too much of a mother... Something isn't right.  
    Sheik had taken off his mask, his clothing, and I had experienced a sense of disappointment. There had been nothing special.. True, he had the aura of an angel's, his movements graced by a certain eye of God. His boyish face had tinted the color of shells... pink and fragile, as I had touched his shoulders, nude. The paling light of outside was leaking through cracks of the closed windows... an iridescent glow ignited on his skin, and I thought of fireflies... and how strange it was to be with him. Was this truly the Kisser from my dreams? I was stilled and into thinking, not ready to believe my words...  
    He leaned forward and, as though he were a virgin and trying, he brushed his strawberry lips against mine, and I shuddered. The movement had been awkward, purely false to me... and I knew this wasn't Him. This was a liar. A pathetic liar.  
    And I became enraged.  
    I had grabbed his face and sunk my teeth into his fruit-like tongue, he had no chance to scream but his whole being jerked and rammed against mine and away, a petty kite on a string that the storming winds had control over... I disconnected the kiss, blood frothed from his mouth in a waterfall over his neck and chest, and of course, having his blood on me also just infuriated me more. I slapped him, I hit him, I didn't stop until his face was bruising and blotting like blue violet ink.  
    "You liar! You liar, you liar, you liar!! How dare you!" Tears began streaming down my face, feeling like acid penetrating deep within the pores and into me, eating away reason.  
    Oh, how he tried to deflect my blows, his hands, his long fingers trying to shade his face, but I was too mighty from my rage, blood just seemed to splatter upon his fingers and nails... and I can't begin to imagine his terror. I just knew he had it. I knew what he was experiencing. And I loved it. He deserved to swallow and taste this burning calamity he had caused me.  
    Then the idea came upon me... Why don't I deflower this young angel forever? I can break him in two. I cannot destroy and repay for what he has done to me. I ripped off my bottom tunic as well as I could, tearing but the waist area. I didn't bother to turn Sheik on his back.. I just forced myself into his opening, feeling excruciating tightness - this young virgin, dark eyed and innocent, demolishing the palace of his mind and the garden of his purity... I lunged back and forth, forceful movements but with a sickening beat that was perfectly rhythmic. I began to notice how much blood had been spilled on me and him... the smell of it was beginning to take its toll and excreted a violent stench of coal.  
    Then I noticed his eyes, staring back up at me. By now, Sheik had given up any defense, his soul was burned out and the pupils of his eyes were small and glossy... the lids half shut... just staring, piercing me, dubbing me the title of a demon, a Demonic Lord. I couldn't take those eyes, I couldn't stand them... I felt memories begin to lightly try and embrace me, to welcome me home... so I placed my hand upon his face and pressed hard, the bottom of my palm at his mouth and over his nose, my fingers shielding his eyes as I looked away... feeling those acidic tears once again. I just kept going, ramming him as his body was being played with, as though it were nothing but a cloth doll...  
    I had ended up killing him... my hand had suffocated him, taken away his last breath. I intended to do it. Kill him. After the explosion of seed that had escaped from my body and had buried itself within him, he was already dead. I didn't look at him after that, I didn't feel anything, only an emptiness, a hollow. But within me, I finally heard the cry of my lover, he was calling me... I had proved myself finally worthy to him... I would be with my other half finally!!  
    "Where must I go?" I cried aloud, my voice tinged with a black and deep anointed sound... I didn't recognize it.  
    "You know where...." the whisper hissed inside me...  
  


* * * *  
  


    And now Link's unconscious body sunk to the fatal bottom of Lake Hylia, the same water grave where his mother had committed suicide after handing Link over the the Great Deku Tree, many years ago... Strange how fate seems to intertwine many. No color can be seen here, only the shade of gray, even Link, whose body was being grazed by water sprites; the fish...

  
    "Goodnight, sweet prince. May flights of devils sing thee to thy rest..."**

  
    **Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight.**

  
The end.

  
________________  
** This was a line from Interview with the Vampire by Anne Rice, it was changed by Mrs. Rice with the word "devils", when originally, it is a line from Shakespeare's Hamlet, where "devils" is replaced with "angels".  
  
  
  



End file.
